20 years late
by Bumblebee93
Summary: Eli calls Cece late one night. One simple phone call brings back many many memories, both good and bad.
1. The call

**So I've had this idea in the back of my head for a while now…thought I'd write it (: Let me know what you think in a review? I haven't seen many Cece/Eli stories out there (most include Clare) so I REALLY wanted to write one specifically about THEM. Keep in mind that there will be more chapters, IF I get reviews. I'm not going to continue a story without the feedback, because I want opinions. Sorry if this doesn't please you but I just can't stand having a story and not getting people's feedback. **

**Song: 20 years late, by Aaron Lines. (I REALLY want you guys to listen to this while you read!)**

**Disclaimer: don't own Degrassi, 20 years late, or Mountain Dew.**

_Hey mom I know that it's late, hope I didn't wake you  
>Yeah, everything is O.K., just needed to talk to you<br>Today I had one of those days  
>But I didn't call to complain<br>Just to say everything that I didn't for all of those years  
><em>**Cece-**

10:30pm. 10 _fricken _30 and the phone was ringing. Who the hell would call at 10:30? Climbing out of the bed, careful not to wake her snoring husband, she looked at the caller ID. _Goldsworthy, Eli. _

Taking the phone she groggily headed in the direction of the living room.

"Baby boy? Something wrong? "She asked sitting down in the recliner, she pulled her robe tighter around her.

"Not really, I mean other than its 10:30 and I haven't put any of the kids to bed yet. I just called to check in; did I wake you guys up?"

"Nope, we were just doing…dishes," she lied. If it had been anyone else she would've hung up and gone back to bed, but Eli almost never called, not unless he had a good reason.

"What's this about the kids still being up?" she questioned raising an eyebrow as though he were sitting there in the living room with her.

"Baby boy is Clare around? She's going to skin you alive…." Cece began, listening to the laughter from the other end of the line.

"Nah, Clare's out of town for a few days, a few book signings, and some publicity stuff for her next book," he replied trying to speak over the noise in the background.

"I see, "she said with a grin.

"Put me on speaker,"

"Why?"

"If you want them to go to bed before tomorrow night, put me on speaker," she asserted.

"Okay. You're on,"

"Hey guys! Isn't it past your bedtime?" she asked waiting for the response from her 3 grandchildren.

"Yeah, but we're not tired! Daddy let us have Mountain Dew!" a small voice, Danny, replied energetically. She could almost picture Eli running a hand through his hair, and rolling his eyes.

"Oh he did did he?" she said slightly amused.

"Eli do you remember EVER drinking ANYTHING with caffeine when you were their age?" she asked.

"Well...uh...um...no,"

"There was reasons for that, this being one of them. Guys how about the three of you see who can get ready for bed the quickest," she suggested, smiling at the cheers of agreement from the other end of the phone.

"I can't believe this. How did you do it? I've been trying since EIGHT!" he muttered, in bewilderment.

She laughed.

"Eli, years and years of practice." She admitted sagely.

"I wasn't that difficult!" he defended.

"Are you kidding me? You were worse. Does _But CECEEEEEEE! I'm not tired yet, and Bullfrog can put me to bed later!_ Ring a bell?" she questioned with a smile.

"Psh…nope, I was _perfect."_ She could almost see his sarcasm, along with his smirk.

"Aside from years 5-18," he added quickly.  
>"It was worth it though," she said with a sad smile.<p>

He laughed.

"Yes you raised a son, who doesn't call often, sees you even less, and can't put his kids to bed. What a prize." his voice once again dripped with sarcasm.

"You call often enough, and as for seeing us? Baby boy I don't blame you for not wanting to pack up and drive 5 hours to Toronto. "She laughed.

"Mom, thanks for everything-"

"It was nothing; the kids were the easiest thing in my day,"

"Not just that, for _everything._ I really appreciate everything, from the dropping me off at Adam's to helping me get better, I didn't thank you often enough,"

"It was nothing baby boy, "

"You're right it was nothing, Mom. It was _everything._ Without you I'm not sure where I'd be. It's kind of a scary thought. "

"Eli. I'm your mom. It's in the job description. It's not something that I expected thanks for. I appreciate it though. I'm glad that you remember it. Right now though, I want you to fill in your description and make sure they're in bed. Tomorrow they're going to be grouches. Caffeine headaches are a bitch." She said with a small smile.

"I'll have to talk to Clare about it, but be ready for the Goldsworthy family of 5 coming to Toronto, sometime soon. Love you Mom. Tell Dad I said hi. Bye."

"By sweetheart, love you too," she murmured hearing the phone click, followed by the dial tone.

**End of chapter one. Remember what I said about the reviews? I don't just want them to have them, I just really want to know what people reading it think. **

**-Bumblebee93**


	2. Jane

**Happy Mother's Day! (: **

**Disclaimer: Don't own 20 years late or Degrassi **

**BTW this first scene is kind of awkwardly constructed…I've never been in labor or seen someone in labor so I'm taking this off of 16 and Pregnant and TLC…. **

_**11 years back….**_

**Eli- **

"Come on Clare! You're doing great!" he encouraged her to the best of his abilities. He grimaced as she gripped his hand harder, tucking her chin to her chest.

"Push! Push! Push!" the doctor and nurse at the opposite end of the bed instructed.

"One more big one, and you'll have a baby!" The nurse exclaimed with a smile.

Barely pausing for a breath Clare went back to work. He could tell by her face that this was it. A second later he saw her collapse against the pillows and smile with relief. A baby screeched in the background. "It's a girl!" the doctor called out, as the wiped the baby clean.

"You did great Blue Eyes," he murmured to his overly exhausted and sweaty wife. She gave him a small smile, watching as the nurse handed him a small pink bundle.

He took it gently into his arms, he could have held it in one hand if he'd wanted to, and peered inside at his daughter. He smirked at the little girl, who gave him a toothless grin in return.

"Hi there baby-girl," he cooed to her, kissing her forehead.

"Eli…" Clare called out quietly. He handed her the blanket.

"She's gorgeous,"

"She's ours."

"Boy or girl! Boy or girl!" Cece exclaimed, launching herself at him. Bullfrog shot him an amused grin.

"Girl. Jane Marie Goldsworthy, 6 pounds 3 ounces." He exclaimed proudly.

"Come and see her,"

"She's definitely a Goldsworthy," Bullfrog decided. He was sitting in one of the hard plastic chairs in the room.

"She's just like you Baby-Boy," Cece added with a smile.

**In the words of Clare Edwards. **

**It was awkwardly constructed full of hyperbole and generally sloppy. Please leave a review though… **


End file.
